Chilled Lightening
by DarkShine07
Summary: Nobodies aren't supposed to have feelings...[Oneshot] [Larxen]


**Chilled Lightening**

Everyone always believed that Nobodies have no feelings. None at all. So why was there a warm tingling feeling deep within Larxene's heart and soul? She wasn't completely sure what the feeling was or why she was feeling it, but she really wanted to find out. Number Twelve lay on her bed in The Castle That Never Was, boredom being the only thing she almost felt presently. Trying to quake her mind she summoned one of her kunai and fumbled with it, running her fingertips along its blade. No sooner than she'd fumbled with it only five seconds did it cut her skin and the red liquid slowly flowed out. She scolded herself for being careless when she should have expert handling when it came to small knives. Sighing she rolled off her bed and opened a portal and walked through it.

Because portals travel at hyper speed through small spaces of matter at once, they sometimes don't go where you want them to; therefore you can never really tell _where _you'll end up if you walk through one. It so happened that Larxene's portal messed up. Instead of taking her to the kitchen where she intended to get a napkin for her cut, she found herself in a room filled with beakers and test tubes. Larxene was about to open another portal to leave when she became interested in a gadget on one of the tables.

She ignored the blood dripping off of her finger and walked over to the gadget to pick it up for inspecting. She couldn't quite figure out what it was; only that it had been frozen. She leaned closer to it, studying it carefully with her eyes. There was a series of holes in it and a slit near one end. Larxene wondered why it was frozen. As she held the block her hands became cold and she realized it was melting, causing drops of water to roll off her hands and splish onto the cool floor.

"Messing with my possessions, Larxene?" Larxene chilled and quickly set the frozen item back down on the table where she had found it. She turned around to face Vexen defiantly.

"Do tell me what that _is_?" She almost thought she sounded mean.

Vexen raised his eyebrow, "Curious are we?" He smiled and walked over to the table and picked up the item in his own hand. Larxene noticed how it stopped melting as soon as he touched it.

"Actually it's an instrument." He said as he looked at the frozen item with a peculiar eye.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "I figured that much."

Vexen grinned at her as if she was being too mouthy, "I meant a _musical _instrument."

Larxene realized she had jumped to a false conclusion, but quickly pushed aside the stupidity she knew must be showing on her face. "How did a musical instrument come to your possession?"

Number Four replied a matter of factly, "I created it."

"Why? What would you do with a musical instrument?"

Vexen paused as he gazed down at the instrument. He was very proud of it, yet he himself didn't really know why he had made it. Perhaps it was because he felt that his lab was too quiet since the Organization Members usually stayed away, which brought a question to his mind.

"Larxene, what are you doing down here anyways?"

Larxene stiffened. Why had she come down here again? Oh yes. "My portal opened here. I was _trying _to get to the kitchen, but…ya." But strangely she didn't really believe what she had just said. Why _had _her portal opened in Vexen's lab? Was it truthfully just a simple mistake or had her portal opened there for some other reason? Perhaps it had something to do with where her mind was at the time she had walked through…

Vexen nodded, obviously not completely convinced by the explanation either. His gaze drifted back down to his instrument.

When Larxene saw him switch his gaze back to the item she realized he had avoided answering her previous question. "So, why did you make a musical instrument?"

Vexen looked back at her. "Just a whim."

This time it was Larxene's turn to only half believe Vexen. She looked at the instrument admirably. She knew she could never make such a thing. Suddenly the lab seemed eerily quiet and boring. "Vexen, can you play me a song?" She asked. She thought her voice seemed rather loud against the silence of the room.

Vexen was taken aback by the request and uncertainly looked at his instrument again. He had composed a song, now that he recalled, to play, but he doubted it would be half as mesmerizing as Demyx's compositions were. "I suppose…" He turned around and disappeared through a door where he picked up the manuscripts with his song written in black cursive ink on them and returned back to the main room.

"Remember that I'm _not _Demyx, so this probably won't sound as well." He told Larxene as he unfroze his instrument.

Before he could begin playing Larxene quickly asked, "Why did you freeze it?"

"I like things to be cold."

Larxene tilted her head, intrigued at the strange yet obvious answer. All her thoughts stopped as soon as the first few notes filled the air in the lab. The music flowed around her head and seemed to make her dizzy in sleepy kind of way. She lifted herself onto Vexen's table and sat down, draping her back behind her body to keep herself from falling back. The serenity that the music played into her mind enticed Larxene to close her eyes and immediately she pictured herself on a desolate ice burg far out at sea with a dark cloud above her, lightening threatening to strike the ice at any moment. Yet despite the dangers of the vicinity, she found it peaceful as Vexen played a few lighter notes that caused the dark cloud to lighten a shade. When the lightening struck it seemed to dance around Larxene romantically.

When Vexen finally quit playing Larxene's reverie faded away and her eyes opened, bringing her back to the dullness of Vexen's lab. The sight of Vexen, breathless and panting yet his eyes sincere, made the strange feeling that Larxene was not supposed to feel come back. His eyes slowly drifted from his instrument and he met Larxene's gaze, almost feeling his breath taken away once again.

"That was beautiful…" Larxene said softly, a little shaken by the quietness that had returned to the room.

Vexen shrugged and looked at his instrument once again. "It wasn't that great…I should most likely rewrite it and get Demyx to play it instead."

Larxene shook her head. "No…I like it the way you play it."

Vexen scratched the back of his head, caught off guard, and refroze the instrument. He walked over to the table Larxene was sitting on and gently layed it back down. Larxene slipped off of the table so that she stood on her own two feet once again. She straightened out her black cloak and when she looked up again she realized how close she was to Vexen.

With a sudden urge Larxene leaned in closer and gently let her lips meet Vexen's and closed her eyes. She was only half surprised when she felt her kiss being returned.

**Disclaimer: I own…NOTHING! XD**

**A/N: Guess what? I've never even played Kingdom Hearts and here I am writing about it. You have Skitty 2004 to thank for that. Now, please review…or else…something will happen! But I have no idea what…dun, dun, dun! Now, review! XD**


End file.
